Surprisingly, some of the problems associated with the proper selection and use of such articles is traceable to modern developments in the technologies used to improve consumer satisfaction. Improvements made in modern absorbent articles in an effort to increase in-use comfort and consumer satisfaction have resulted in the proliferation of sizes, shapes, conformations and brands in the field of disposable absorbent articles such as feminine care articles. Because of the proliferation of sizes, shapes, conformations and brands in the field of disposable absorbent articles, customers have difficulty differentiating between the many types of articles and the variations of article characterizations within these article types.
Differentiation and selection of consumer articles on store shelves is difficult due to the many types of articles and variations of article characterizations within these article types. Differentiation and selection of articles is also particularly difficult when the artwork, color, and/or shape of the package changes. In addition, differentiation and selection of catamenial articles on store shelves are particularly difficult due to the many choices of article absorbencies such as: light absorbency, regular absorbency, and extra absorbency and article configurations, for example, daytime articles, nighttime articles, winged versions and the like.
Consumers do not make the proper selection because they are uncertain of the size, shape, and bulk of the absorbent article. A contributing factor to the consumer's uncertainty occurs when a consumer is not able to estimate by visual inspection the size, shape, and bulk of absorbent articles such as baby diapers, sanitary napkins, and adult incontinence garments. As a result of the consumer's uncertainty, the consumer may make an inadvertent selection of a low absorbency catamenial for use on a high flow day, which can result in considerable dissatisfaction. Whatever the reason, it is problematic for a manufacturer when a well-designed article is judged by its users to be sub-optimal in performance, when the real problem stems from selection errors, which result in misuse.
Moreover, the consumer may solve the problem of lack of visual inspection by undesired means. Where the package does not show the article visually, consumers may resort to opening the package to visually inspect the article. Although the consumer may be satisfied about visually inspecting the article, the package of articles are left open and may not be resalable. Thus, allowing the customer to visually inspect the article through the package is a benefit to the merchant and/or owner.
Proper selection of consumer articles requires explicit labeling and/or instructions. Despite considerable attention being given to such matters, mistakes continue to be made by consumers. In some instances, the consumer may be inattentative, unable to determine the thinness or thickness of the article, or may have a limited amount of time to make a selection of a given article. In others, linguistic difficulties may contribute to improper selection and usage.
Typical instructional matter pertaining to the proper selection and use of absorbent articles conventionally comprises printed text, pictures, diagrams, labels, and combinations thereof. The objective of any optimal instructional matter is to be univocal, i.e., to convey a message regarding proper selection and usage in such a clear, concise, and exact manner that essentially any user, regardless of distractions or adverse conditions, is prompted to choose and employ the article correctly.
Often color is used to convey a particular performance characteristic of a given article. For example, at least one manufacturer of catamenial tampons uses color-based signals on both the outer packaging and the wrapper of such tampons to denote absorbent capacity. In such articles, different colors are used to represent different article characteristic levels (in this case absorbency). For example, a green band on the package and wrapper of a tampon might signal a “super” absorbency tampon, while a blue band might signal a “regular” absorbency tampon.
Moreover, a woman's menstrual cycle is typically characterized by initial “mild flow” days, followed by “medium flow” days, and concluding with “low flow” days. In order to meet the need for feminine protection during the entire sequence, at least one manufacturer has begun the sale of kits, which contain multiple disposable absorbent catamenials having extra, regular, and light absorbent capacities, respectively. In this way, the need for protection can be met with as little discomfort as possible to the user over the entire menstrual cycle. Alternatively, light, regular, and extra absorbency articles can be sold separately or as a complete line of articles. Compliance with the prescribed sequence of usage is a prerequisite for the successful completion of any multi-phase regimen. This also applies to the aforesaid kits.
Accordingly, the proper usage of extra, regular, or light capacity absorbent articles begins with the proper selection of such articles. The present invention provides an easy and intuitive package for selecting the proper absorbency, which provides a consumer benefit and ensures that the right article will be taken home.